Midnight Stroll
by Chinesemoon
Summary: Ever wonder what happened on Arthur and Molly's midnight stroll? 1 in Generation Before Us.


**Midnight Stroll**

By _Chinesemoon_

A/N: This is the first story in a new series I tried starting (awhile ago) called "The Generation Before Us."

Molly Prewett slumped against the lavatory wall. She frowned down at her hands, shaking her head to try and get rid of any emotion she felt, still showing on her face. She absentmindedly twisted a long lock of red hair between her fingers as she thought of earlier that day. That Slytherin girl… what was her name? Black? Why was it her mission to make Molly feel bad? So she was a little chubby… that didn't hurt anyone. It was so in_fur_iating! Stupid prats in Slytherin, always getting on her about her weight and any little thing they spotted that was wrong with her.

She hated to admit that she was hurt by their taunting. Normally she didn't give a fig what they said. Only, with all those boys standing there, and all those teachers; nonetheless, it stung her. Molly sighed. How silly she was being! She didn't care what they said. Since the first day she stepped into Hogwarts castle, teasing and taunting found its way to Molly Prewett, and it stuck, like bad Muggle glue.

Trying to laugh it off as she always did, Molly looked out the window. It was dark outside. She noticed the moon was glowing tonight. How many times had she sat outside and stared at the lake? How many times had she imagined how proud her parents would be when she was done? Molly looked down at her feet and tried to push away the next thought that came to her mind. _How many times had she sat out there alone?_

She shook her head again. One more year to go, she reminded herself. _Cheer up, cheer up old girl. _That's what her grandpa always said. Indeed, how right he was! Why should she mope? So she wouldn't be voted Hogwarts' most popular witch, but that didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore expect passing exams with full marks. Molly smiled. That was one thing no one could ever use against her-- she was a smart witch if ever there was one!

Feeling a little better, Molly walked to the lavatory door. She put her hand on the handle and swung open the door. Strutting out of the lavatory without looking, Molly toppled right into the person standing right outside the door. Both parties stumbled back. Molly clutched her chest.

"Sorry!" She sputtered, catching her breath.

"Better watch it Molly, you might kill someone like that!"

Molly looked up at the tall red haired boy now currently grinning at her. She felt her face flush automatically. At once she became annoyed at her fluttering heart and became, as she always did, defensive.

"Oh, hush up, Weasley," Molly said, waving her hand. "I'm perfectly able to take care of myself."

Arthur pouted. "It's a right shame," he said, scratching his nose. "I could have done it for you."

Molly turned her head away to hide her secret smile. What was he playing at? Honestly, did he think she would fall for his silly rubbish? This boy-- this tall, gangly seventh year boy, the one who was obsessed with Muggle Studies--did he think she'd just fall right into his arms? Well, she wasn't like those giggly girls she saw looking his way. No sir, she didn't need him to sweet talk her.

"For your information," Molly sniffed, "I am _quite_ capable of finding my own way in life."

Arthur smiled crookedly at her. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped and thought better of it. Instead, he settled for grinning at her stupidly.

Molly frowned at him expectantly. When he didn't say anything, she sighed and started to walk past him. She heard him following her, and Molly quickened her pace.

"Come on, Molly," he whined. "Wait up."

"Arthur," Molly said, skipping ahead of him quickly, "stop chasing me."

"Chasing," Arthur said dumbly. "I wasn't chasing you! What a thought!"

Molly flushed red in embarrassed. Of course he wasn't. Why would he chase _her_? Why had she even thought that? Why had she even said that? Now she'd gone and made a fool of herself.

She rounded a corner and looked around. No, this wasn't at all familiar. Where in Merlin's name was she? Confound this castle and all its damn passageways! It was getting late, and the last thing she needed was for someone to find her wandering around-- especially with Arthur Weasley.

It was so late. The moon was spilling past the glass windows in the hallway creating just enough light to see by, and not enough light to clearly make out where she was. Arthur caught up to her. He stood under the window to catch his breath and look about.

"Where are we?" he panted.

"I don't know." Molly said absent-mindedly. She stared at his facial features. She bit her lip and admitted to herself, that geeky Arthur Weasley really was quite handsome now that she looked.

"This is a quandary, indeed," Arthur muttered, turning around in a circle. "Perhaps the window—"

A small smile lit Molly's face as she watched him try the window. It came open and he stuck his head out and looked down.

"We could go out the window and back in the front door," Arthur suggested. "How about it? Here. Let me just conjure up… a drainpipe."

"A what?" Molly asked. He swished his wand and a moment later was holding onto a long, thin metal tube.

"A drainpipe," Arthur repeated. "It's a thing Muggles use on their houses to catch the rain."

He jumped up and put a foot out the window. Molly was aware now why most called him slightly mad.

"Are you insane?" she hissed. "Come back in here at once!"

"Why? We're getting out of here."

"Who is 'we' may I ask?"

"You and me."

Molly huffed. "You're awfully sure of that."

"Oh come on," Arthur urged. "It's only the second floor we're on."

He reached a hand down to her and she stepped closer without touching him. He raised his eyebrows and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the window. Molly screeched and clung to him.

"Now allow me to help you down." he said. As he had a tight grip about her waist and they were at least 30 feet up, she saw no way to argue her way out of this one.

They climbed to the bottom (shockingly) safely, with him lifting her down to the ground. She was embarrassed and bashful at once, thinking herself too heavy for

him.

Once they were both firmly on the ground, Arthur straightened up and said casually, "Perhaps a stroll?"

She obliged, too tired to bother an answer. They walked shoulder to shoulder, and he put her at ease by chatting about anything that seemed to enter his head.

"Someday I'll have my own Muggle car!" he said, excitedly. He waved his arms around, and Molly had to duck a possible blow to the head. "Perhaps some real old car. I can enchant it and whatnot. It'll be grand."

They had stopped walking and were now standing near the Hogwarts Lake. He plopped down on the grass and she, feeling there was no other option, did the same.

"I doubt your wife would approve," Molly said, tutting.

"Oh no," Arthur said, smiling and showing all his straight teeth. "My wife will be a grand old girl. She'll love the car, I know it. She'll be real fine, as ever they come."

Molly watched the smooth surface of the lake. A ripple formed by one small tentacle of the giant octopus that occupied the cool waters.

"She does sound grand," Molly sighed. "She'll be lucky."

Molly gasped. She hadn't meant to say that aloud. _Did_ she say that aloud? Oh lord, she was blushing. Stop it, she willed herself. Stop blushing.

"How about your husband?" Arthur said, picking at some grass and failing to pretend that he wasn't at all interested.

"He'd…ah, he'd be tall I guess," Molly muttered. She wished she hadn't sat down so close to him. Would it be rude to scoot away a little? "He'd be charming and nice, and he'd care about family."

"Ah, yes," Arthur said dully. Was it her, or had he moved closer? He couldn't have—

"But it doesn't matter," Molly rushed on, "because I'm not getting married."

Arthur seemed surprised. "Why not?" he breathed. He seemed to think this were a major offence. "It would be such a waste."

Molly turned to him. Why did his lips suddenly seem so appealing?

"I'm just not," Molly said firmly. "I'm too--I don't know. I'm not…something."

She saw realization come into his pale eyes. "You're not listening to what those dumb Slytherins are saying, are you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!" Arthur fumed. "Don't listen to that malarkey! Those gits are jealous of you, that's all."

"Nothing to be jealous of, really." she muttered.

"Your intelligence," Arthur breathed. "Your wit, your humor, your extraordinary beauty…."

I don't think so," Molly blushed harder than she ever had. Her red hair was matching her face perfectly at the moment. Her ears were red, as always tended to happen when she was embarrassed.

"I do," Arthur replied lightly. "I've always thought so."

His hand moved to cover hers, and he tilted his head. She never thought that time could stop. How ironic it was to happen to her. Her breath was caught in her throat. She wished he'd move, or do something.

"I want to kiss you." he said, his voice finally betraying slight panic.

"Then do it." she whispered.

She was surprised to feel his lips on hers. Even though she told him to, and she wanted him to, suddenly. She hadn't believed he actually said the words to her. Now

here she was, kissing Arthur Weasley for all she was worth. There were many odd things about the feeling, but what wasn't odd was him. Why did it seem so right? Was fate trying to tell her something?

He pulled away at last, and boldly brought her closer to him. She leaned against him and they remained there, silent and happy for several minutes.

After a relaxing amount of time, she sat up and cast a look at him. He was smiling and happy. 'Why though?' she wondered. 'Why was he happy? Was it because of her?'

"Molly," Arthur said seriously, "don't ever forget what beauty you possess."

For the first time that night, she smiled in genuine happiness. She didn't know how or why it happened, but this tall, lanky boy was charming the devil out of her.

He stood and pulled her with him. They walked back up towards the castle silently.

"So Molly," said Arthur, playfully. He grabbed for her hand and clutched it in his own. "What would _you_ personally say if I brought home a Muggle car?"

Molly simply looked at him and grinned.


End file.
